It's All Comming Back To Me Now
by Annette C. K
Summary: She was a straight A student, he was a Badass who used to think school was a joke. They fell in love and now they have a family and grandchildren. But the only thing he wants is get her back with him. Will he make to make her remember him for just one night?
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: Well, I've been working in something like this since last year, but it was written in spanish (El Diario Secreto de Puck). Now, I wanted to write it in english changing parts and making it even better than the original one! haha :P. **

**Well it's my _The Notebook_ version of Glee, so I really hope you enjoy it!**

**I'm not the owner of Glee. If I were the owner, I wouldn't be screwing the character's lifes.**

* * *

**1**

**Everything changes**

Everything changes. I'm not young, that's the thing that I miss the most. I hate being old… I don't even have my fabulous abs, or my arms… they hang, actually. I'm not as hot as I was when I was 20 year olds… I miss those glory days… but don't get me wrong! Please don't! Despite my age, I have a very good life… well… almost I have hypertension, but who freaking cares? I haven't change anything of my life style in years… since my first heart attack, I was 60… and she still remembered me… I do remember her. After I could walk up a very large stair, we had the most awesome night, she doesn't remember that, I do. I felt just like Jack Nicholson in that movie named Someone Is Gonna Give, just amazing. That character has been my role model since I saw that movie! Well, I don't date young girls, but still.

I'm actually focused in just one woman, my soulmate, my first love, my _amor_, my wife. Sadly, she doesn't remember she's married with me. She doesn't remember she fell in love with a badass guy who was her boyfriend's best friend. She doesn't remember she had a child with him when they were 16 years old. She doesn't remember when they got married and had three kids more. She doesn't remember she married a guy named Noah Puckerman. She doesn't remember she has a whole story life with that one man. She doesn't remember me. I am Noah Puckerman. I'm her husband. I'm the father of her four children. I am her first love.

I know you must be asking, "Why is this old man writing this?" the reason is that I know this is my last chance of doing something productive… maybe Jack, Danniel or Dianna are going to sell it for make it a book or something. But I really want to you guys know what am I doing with my life before I die. Well, the answer is very easy, try to get my wife back. I know you might be thinking, "But that sound like the Allie and Noah story in The Notebook.", the answer is that you aren't wrong. I'm doing what Noah did for get Allie back. I read to her and she remembers… that's how she comes back to me and have a little bit of fun… but now it's getting harder to make her remember. I really miss her, and she seems to forget everything that I read to her… but today, today I will try to read it completely. I want to she remember our story one last time before I die. I know I'm going to die… the doctor said I had a few days if I didn't get into that hospital. But Lord! I won't go to any hospital. I'm sure they are the ones who kill the persons with their medicines and stuff. So, if I'm going to die, I'll die here. Next to the woman I've loved since like forever! Now I am on my way to her room. Will she let me talk to her? Because there are some days when she want to be alone. That breaks my soul. She used to hate being alone. But there she is, beautiful as always, but by herself. But this time if she refuses to talk to me, fuck that shit! I'm going to read to her she want it or not.

"Quinn?" says the nurse knocking the door "You have a visitor." She continues as she let me walk in.

Quinn turned around and raised an eyebrow looking at me from head to toe. Damn! She's judging me! I looked into those beautiful hazel eyes of hers. They were so bright, like melancholic… is she remembering something? Is there any chance to that to happen? Because if it is that would be pretty awesome.

"Who's this?" she asks to the nurse "I don't know him!"

"Oh, yes, my dear, you know him." The nurse nods.

"I do?" she now raised both eyebrows in surprise "Really? I don't remember seen him before… maybe if he says his name…" she says pensive "what's your name, sir?" she asks me with a little grin on her face.

Well, at least she's being nice.

"My name is Noah." I respond her with a big smile "Nice to see you again, Quinn."

"Nice to _meet_ you, Noah." She corrects me.

I just nod. I hate when this happens.

"So, what do you want?"

"I came to read, as always." I say taking a seat "Can I? If it bothers you, I can take a seat anywhere… even in the floor if you want to."

"Nope, it's okay… can I sit next to you?" she says smiling a little bit more.

"Well of course, Miss Fabray! Take a seat wherever you want! It's your room anyways."

"It is?" she asks confused.

"Yes, Quinn, it is" the nurse says before I open my mouth.

I just sigh and open the old diary… I looked at the old pages… there are some old photos. I miss those days… when she was mine… and I am _not_ talking just about the years when we date after high school… I'm actually talking about when we were just two young teenagers… when I first met her maybe? Or it could be our first kiss… it might be when she lived with me on our sophomore year… maybe when I took her virginity… I don't know… oh, I know! That summer! That summer when we got back together after graduation! But if I'm going to tell her the story… and tell you our story, I will start when we first met.

Our story begins in a city in Ohio, named Lima, in a high school named William McKinley, where a young 15 year old girl named Quinn Fabray and a young man named Noah Puckerman started their freshman year.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Boy and girl meet**

"Hurry, Puck, we are going to be late!" Finn yelled to his best friend who was trying to park his new truck.

"Dude, calm down!" he responded to Finn rolling his eyes "I'm doing my best and this baby isn't going to park by itself!"

"Puck, you know that this is illegal? How about if a policeman catches us?" Finn insisted with a worried tone in his voice "We are 14! Not even 15!"

"I have a fake ID." Puck answered to him shrugging "Plus, my 15th birthday is in a couple of weeks, so we aren't going to be arrested or something."

"You know what? I'm ou—" Finn started to say, but something stopped him.

"NO, PLEASE DON'T!" Puck screamed getting out of the car "My mom is going to _kill_ me! That's for sure!"

He just crashed his car against the principal's one.

"See? I told you this was danger—ow!" Finn said frowning "You're dead! What a day for start high school, eh?" he giggled.

Puck just shaked his head. He knows his mom is going to kill him when she finds out that he crashed her old truck against principal's car. He ran a hand on his head full of hair.

He heard some girls giggling at him. Damn! This is not how he was planning start high school at all! Puck got into his mom's truck again and parked it in another place far away from principal's car for don't get suspended just in case if he finds out.

The young man walked into the building looking around, there were lots of hot chicks with he could make out or hook up. Yes, that's Puck's mode of life, and he's just a teenager of 14 years old. He sometimes thinks that if someone of his family finds out about that secret part of his life, they will send him to a country without woman and that could be the worst punishment.

He walked a few steps for get into the secretary's office looking for his schedule. First class, Spanish. _Great!_ He thought, he hates that class because he doesn't understand the language, even though, his best friend, Santana Lopez, who is friends with him since preschool, speaks Spanish like she were speaking English.

On his way to the Spanish class, he found Santana talking to a pretty blonde girl who had blue eyes. He raised an eyebrow trying to flirt with her, but she seemed to don't get what is he trying to do. _Dumb blonde girl, classic_, he thought.

"Puckerman, come here!" the latina girl told him making a signal to make him to walk over them "This is Brittany, she's very nice!" she said with a wide smile focusing her dark brown eyes on the blonde who smiled at Puck.

"Nice to meet you, Puck" Brittany smiled and kissed his cheek sweetly making him blush. Brittany just giggled.

"Nice to meet you too." Puck smiled back.

"So, Puckerman, witch one class you have now? I know you usually skip classes, but as the first day I think you should be a nice guy before turn into the _idiota_ you usually are" she laughed.

"As I don't know the meaning of '_Idiota_' I'll take it as a compliment" he smiled to the latina "And I have _Español_, it sucks isn't it?"

"If you say so…" Santana shrugged "_Buena suerte_, then."

Brittany and Puck looked at Santana obviously confused, they don't really understand Spanish. It's a really hard language, for both of them at least.

"'_Buena suerte_' means 'Good luck'" she said rolling her eyes.

Brittany nodded smiling.

"Oh! That's awesome! But, what's the meaning of '_idiota_'?" Britt asked to Santana

"Well that's means 'Idiot'." she chuckled "It's pretty obvious."

"I think it was!" Puckerman forced a smile "Okay, ladies I have to go… I'll talk to you both later! See you!" he said walking away.

"He's cute, don't you think, Britt?" Santana asked staring at Puck as he disappeared in the crowd of students.

"Um… yeah, he's nice." She answered her and turned at her locker.

Puck walked into the Spanish classroom where the teacher was sitting on his desk. He chewed his cheek and looked at the teacher clearly nervous. The teacher smiled at him as he walked in, he looked nice, that made Puck feel a little bit more comfortable but his classmates looks where terrifying him.

"Sorry, I'm late…" he whispered.

"It's okay, um… what's your name?" the teacher asked him.

"Oh, yeah… my name… my name is… Noah, Noah Puckerman, sir."

Yes, Puck was super nervous. His classmates busted in laughs at his attitude, everyone except for a girl who was sitting by her own next to the only free seat. She was maybe the prettiest girl he had ever seen in his life! She had beautiful hazel eyes, blond hair and the most beautiful smile in the world… and those lips, those lips were so red and… red and… beautiful. Puck needed to taste them _now_.

"Okay, Mr. Puckerman, calmn down, you're not in the army." The teacher joked.

Puck just pretended a little chuckle and took a sit next to the blonde girl.

"Now, children, your assignment for the class is introducing yourselves to your classmates in Spanish, of course." The teacher smiled "For instance, _Hola, me llamo William Schuester, me gusta mucho enseñar y yo seré su profesor de Español desde este año hasta su graduación_" he said staring at his students who looked at him confused.

"What?" Puck whispered to himself.

The blonde girl put a lock of hair behind her ear and chewed her lip.

"He said that his name is William Schuester, he likes to teach…" she started to say.

"Yeah, sure, he likes to teach." Puck said with sarcasm in his voice.

The girl chuckled.

"What? It's the truth!" Puck laughed.

Mr. Schuester raised his eyebrows as he heard them laughing breaking the silence of his classroom.

"What's going on there, Mr. Puckerman, Miss Fabray?" he asked.

"Um…" Quinn looked down.

"Nothing, Mr. Schue, can I call you like that?" he smiled.

"I… I think so." Mr. Schue said looking at Puck "But, as punishment, you go first." He smiled.

"'You' Who? The girl or me?"

"Both of you"

"Great!" the girl whispered to herself.

Puck chuckled.

"What are you waiting for? Go ahead; I want to know my students."

Puck walked to the front of the class with that girl. Both of them looked at their fellow classmates who were making fun of them.

"You make a very cute couple." A girl shouted laughing.

"Stay away from Puckerman, blondie, he's Santana's." Matt Rutherford screamed from the corner of the classroom.

The young woman rolled her eyes and looked at Puck.

"You first, please." She said taking a seat on Mr. Schue's desk.

"Well my na –" Puck started.

"In Spanish, Mr. Puckerman." Mr. Schue said crossing his arms.

Puck sighed and looked at Santana like asking for help.

"_Sí, Noah, en español._" She laughed and stared at his friend.

"_Yo me llamo Noah, tengo 14 años y nunca he comido un _fish." He joked.

Some of his classmates laughed for the joke. Especially the ones who know Spanish for different reasons, Santana speaks _español_, because she's Latina and in her house Mr. and Mrs. Lopez speak in Spanish the whole time. And the other ones just because they took Spanish lessons in an institute or something.

"Okay nice joke, Mr. Puckerman." Mr. Schuester said and made a signal to Quinn letting her to walk in front of the class for introduce herself.

"_Me llamo Quinn Fabray,_" she started to say shyly "_y soy nueva aquí en Lima._"

"And you speak Spanish very well!" Santana smiled "I'll talk to you in break… by the way, welcome to Lima, _amiga_."

Quinn nodded smiling and took Puck's hand before going back to their seats with him again.

_Quinn… that's her name! What a beautiful name! What a beautiful girl! She's nice and cool! And perfect!_ He thought. He hasn't realized that he just fell in love with her.

Who knows about love when you're 15 years old anyway? Well Puck is about to find out what does it feels like…


	3. Chapter 3

**Well this chapter is a little bit shorter than the others, but I think it's fine :PP. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**3**

**On my own**

_A year later…_

After that Spanish class, Puck and Quinn became in very good friends, they were almost inseparable, but every friendship (Oh, well, at least almost every friendship) sadly comes to an end.

"Puck, pay attention" Quinn said. She had been teaching him English for the test they had two days later "Come on, I know you can make a poem!"

"No, I can't!" Puck shouted "It's not _that_ easy… um…" he started to think, maybe he could make her a poem for tell her his feelings for that young woman.

So he started writing:

_On my own pretending she's beside me_

_All alone I walk with her till morning._

_Without her I feel her arms around me,_

_Oh when I lose my way a close my eyes and she has found me._

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness…_

Quinn took the paper away and she started to read. She shook her head and laughed.

"Cheater!" she shouted.

"What?"

"This is a _song_! Write something _original_ and _not_ a Broadway song, please."

Puck frowned.

"What's Broadway?" he said confused "I heard the Hobbit Berry singing it and I thought that was an awesome song."

"Never mind." She shook her head "Now write."

Puck took another paper and started to write:

_Quinn, oh my dear_

_If you only knew how I do feel when you're with me_

_Seeing you with Finn, that's my only fear._

_Would you pardon me if I tell you I want you for me?_

_Please say you love me back,_

_If the answer is a no, you will see me drop some tears._

_If it is a yes, would you marry me?_

_Just for being with you through the years._

"I just finished…" he whispered.

"Okay, let's see." Quinn smiled as she took the paper.

Her smile was disappearing as she read that poem he wrote to her. She felt very awkward at that confession, it was such a romantic one, but there was a problem… she was taken. She had a boyfriend; she was going to tell Puck about him.

"Wow, Puck… this is such a wonderful poem…" were the only words that came out of her mouth; she was in shock.

"You really think so?" he smiled.

"Yes…" she nodded "But the answer is no."

"No what?"

"I don't love you back…" she lied, she had _deep_ feelings from him, but she had a boyfriend.

"Well, we could date and then you will say if –"

"No!" she yelled "I _don't_ have feelings for you! And definitely I _won't_ date with you!"

"But why not?" Puck insisted.

"BECAUSE I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" she answered him.

And those were the words. The five words that make him feel like crap, that he didn't had a purpose to be there.

He took his bag and went out of the house. He didn't want to see her again, not now at least… he felt like his whole world was disappearing. He wanted to _kill_ that guy who took her away from him he wanted to be with her so badly and now he didn't even had a chance to be with her because any guy was better than him, he was a failure, a Lima Loser.

* * *

** Sorry if my english and my poems suck, I'm really sorry :'(**


End file.
